


i don’t disappoint

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [32]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: the first time johnny brings it up, it’s lunch and dongyoung has just taken a bite from his sandwich when he blurts out the question.“have you ever thought about fucking me?”





	i don’t disappoint

**Author's Note:**

> haaaa i wrote this on my phone so apologies if it formats badly..

the first time youngho brings it up, it’s lunch and dongyoung has just taken a bite from his sandwich when he blurts out the question. “have you ever thought about fucking me? like as in you being the top?”

the response is immediate; dongyoung chokes on his food, body rocking forwards as he lifts a hand up to cover his mouth andyoungho winces when dongyoung shoots him a glare. okay, maybe his timing could’ve been a little better.

“did i hear that right?” dongyoung asks, once he’s finally calmed down. carefully, he puts his sandwich back on his lunch tray, just in case youngho decides to hit him with any other surprises.

youngho nods. “i’ve been thinking about it for a while. we never switch it up and i mean, let’s be honest, you’d be crazy to not want a piece of this ass.” yet again, his response comes quickly as dongyoung throws the remains of his sandwich at youngho, hitting him square in the face and that effectively ends the conversation.

-

the next time it comes into conversation is only a couple of days later. surprisingly, because taeil asks.

taeil has a habit of somehow knowing what’s on dongyoung’s mind before he’s even considered bringing it up and he proves this fact once again, when he catches dongyoung in jaehyun’s living room. they’re gathered for his usual end of semester party, but dongyoung can’t focus on much when youngho is wearing a really loosely collared shirt and his mind is swarming with thoughts of that stupid fucking question he’d asked the other day.

“why do you keep looking at him like that?” taeil asks as he drops down onto the sofa, startling dongyoung enough that he almost spills his drink all over himself. taeil winces, but makes no move to apologise.

“like what?” dongyoung chokes out and taeil shoots him a levelling look.

“like you want to push him against the kitchen counter and mount him.” dongyoung coughs, choking on his spit and taeil pats him on the back, as if this isn’t his fault. “well, am i wrong?”

dongyoung’s eyes flick from taeil and youngho, and he lets his eyes roam over his boyfriend’s stupidly long body before looking back to taeil. the knowing look on his friend’s face is telling enough. “youngho brought it up the other day and i uh, i kind of haven’t stopped thinking about it.”

“so what’s holding you back? if youngho bought it up then he’s clearly into it,” he says and dongyoung stutters. he looks around the room hesitantly.

“can we uh, not here?” he asks and taeil nods, following behind when dongyoung stands up and wanders through the apartment, back towards the bedrooms. they slip into sicheng’s, figuring he’s less likely to care if he finds them here and once they’re sat down, taeil sends him an expectant look, signalling him to pick up where he left off.

dongyoung hesitates, opens his mouth but no words come out. taeil doesn’t move though, so he takes a deep breath and blurts, “i’m a sub, a bottom.” taeil looks straight-faced at him like it’s the most obvious thing he’s ever heard. “fuck off. i mean, i’m comfortable in my role as bottom. i like it. youngho, he uh- it’s nice when he’s in charge.” by the time he’s finished speaking, he can feel his cheeks are flushed warm but taeil doesn’t look even slightly bothered.

“so you’re set in your roles, that’s fine. you know that you can still top whilst being submissive right?” dongyoung just gapes at him in response. taeil sighs. “okay think about it like this. you know how good it feels when he tells you how good you’re being for him?” dongyoung nods, cheeks heating up even more.

“then imagine how it could feel when instead of praising you for how well you’re taking it, instead he’s praising you for making him feel so good. he’s doing all the things he’s normally doing, except you get the extra pleasure of getting to be inside hi-”

“okay, okay, yeah i think. i think i see the point that you’re making,” dongyoung interrupts, his cheeks now flushed for a completely different reason. taeil isn’t deterred easily though, especially not when drunk and he laughs a little before speaking again.

“so you’re gonna do it? gonna fuck your daddy?”

“i don’t want to talk to you anymore.”

-

the third time (or second for youngho) that it comes up goes considerably better for him than the first.

they’re curled up together on the sofa, dongyoung half sitting in youngho’s lap as he scrolls down his phone mindlessly and youngho’s growing restless. they’ve been like this for a good hour now, dongyoung dropping down against youngho almost as soon as he’d gotten home from his lecture and it’s not that youngho doesn’t like being cuddled up like this, no, it’s more to do with the fact that dongyoung’s thigh has been passively rubbing over his crotch for a while now and it’s starting to.. incite a reaction.

he tries to ignore it at first, wriggling in his seat to try and get more comfortable, gaze trained on whatever drama dongyoung had flicked over to. and it works. for about five minutes. you see the thing is, dongyoung fidgets. more than your usual person. and the way he’s shimmying his thigh gets too much to handle, way too quick.

it gets even worse when dongyoung shifts a little, twisting his body and leaning back against the arm of the sofa. the movement has him dragging his thigh back against youngho’s crotch and he can tell the moment dongyoung notices his little problem because he freezes, and then a sly smirk is sliding onto his face.

he doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even move for a moment, but then he’s locking his phone, placing it on the side table next to the sofa and sliding over so that he’s properly sat in youngho’s lap. he’s still sideways, but with how he is now, his ass is rubbing right over youngho’s growing hard-on and even through the layers of their clothing it feels _really_  good. dongyoung clearly knows this too, because his smirk is growing and whilst the cocky expression on his face is cute, youngho really can’t leave him thinking that he really holds the power.

before he can even make a move though, dongyoung is leaning in, sucking at the shell of youngho’s ear and then whispering something that youngho hadn’t considered he would ever hear. “i’ve done some thinking, and i’ve decided that i want to take you up on your proposition.”

he doesn’t even need to clarify what he’s talking about, youngho already knows, and his whole body feels on fire as he hoists dongyoung up and walks them through the apartment to their bedroom. dongyoung huffs out a laugh when youngho drops him down to the bed, crawls backwards until he’s flush with the headboard and youngho just stands, watches as dongyoung tugs his shirt over his head, kicks his trousers off. he keeps his boxers on, though they do nothing to hide how is cock is just starting to fill out and youngho takes in a deep breath before climbing onto the bed to join him.

“you’re really pretty, you know that?” youngho asks, though he doesn’t leave dongyoung time to answer, instead pressing leaning down to press their lips together. he keeps his kisses soft, teasing dongyoung’s lower lip with his tongue once, twice, before sucking on it and only a few minutes pass before dongyoung is whining underneath him, hands pawing at his chest and hips bucking up in search of friction.

dongyoung’s so cute when he’s desperate, submissive like this, and normally youngho wouldn’t hesitate to press their hips together, to frot until they’re both ready for more but today is different and as cliche as it sounds, youngho wants it to be special. so instead of pressing his body flush against dongyoung’s, he sits up and leans back on his haunches, tugging his shirt off over his head before stepping off the bed to pull his joggers and boxers down in one. his cock bobs up once it’s freed, almost half hard already and dongyoung’s fingers flex as he lays his eyes on it, wishing he could touch. unfortunately for him, johnny has different plans.

“i want you to watch me as i prep myself, do you think you can do that?” he asks as he sits back on the bed, lube in his hand. it’s a simple question, but dongyoung knows youngho and he knows that this is way of asking whether he’s okay to properly start. he nods, letting his hands fall in his lap and youngho smiles. “that’s a good baby, now sit still for me okay. and don’t touch yourself.” dongyoung nods again.

content with his response, youngho looks away from him and focuses on dribbling lube over his fingers. it’s scented like candy canes, a gag gift from their little group’s secret santa, but it does the job and youngho rubs his fingers together, making sure it’s warmed up enough before spreading his legs and letting his hand drop.

he starts off slow, rubbing the pads of his fingers over his rim before pushing a finger inside and his breath hitches at the stretch. he doesn’t waste too much time, slipping a second finger in almost as soon as he can, and it’s not long before he’s moaning, rocking back against three fingers. his eyes are hooded, but even with his limited vision he can clearly see how close dongyoung is watching his every move, his eyes trained on how youngho’s arm is moving behind him.

“like ah- like what you see baby?” he asks, breathing heavy in between words.

dongyoung answers with a whine, head nodding as his hands fist in the sheets and god, youngho can’t wait to let dongyoung fuck him. his boxers are barely doing anything to hide how hard he is, and if that wasn’t already enough for youngho, there’s a dark spot near the top where dongyoung’s dick has stained it with pre come.

“yeah? are you ready for me then?” another nod and youngho smiles, pushing his fingers into himself once more before pulling them back, wiping the excess lube on his thigh.

dongyoung lets out a shaky breath as youngho moves closer to him, and he goes willingly when youngho pulls him up to flip their positions. he hesitates as he settles between youngho’s legs, hands hovering over his thighs and knees shaking just a little and youngho’s heart feels almost fit to burst.

“hey, do you want to stretch me some more baby boy?” he asks, voice soft as he reaches down to grab on of dongyoung’s wrist. he lets youngho guide it down between his legs, only letting go when he can’t reach any further, and he hesitates again. “c’mon baby, please i wanna feel you inside me. don’t you wanna make me feel good?”

his eyes widen at youngho’s words. “yes, i do. i really do,” he mumbles, more to himself than anything, and he watches enraptured as two of his fingers slowly push inside youngho. dongyoung’s fingers are thinner than youngho’s, bonier, but they’re also longer and youngho lets out a content sigh, head dropping back against the pillows as dongyoung strokes against his walls.

he gives constant praise as dongyoung slowly starts fingering him, words cutting off around a moan when dongyoung presses in a third finger and then almost straight after finds his prostate. “god, there, right there. you’re doing so well doyoungie, so so well for me. can’t wait to have your pretty little dick inside of me,” youngho rambles and he smiles when dongyoung whimpers, fingers twitching inside of him. “c’mon, come up here doyoungie.”

dongyoung’s face is flushed, chest heaving as he moves up the bed, fingers dragging across youngho’s chest as he pulls the younger down for a kiss. his hands run through dongyoung’s hair as they kiss, pulling just slightly because he likes the way dongyoung mewls against his lips, and it gives him a good excuse to slide their tongues together.

youngho swears he could spend hours simply making out with dongyoung. hell, when they first got together they did, spending whole days curled up in bed, hands wandering but never going further. right now though, youngho doesn’t think he’s got the patience in him for that.

as they kiss, youngho wraps his legs up around dongyoung’s waist and pulls him down, rolling his hips up once they’re pressed together and dongyoung whines into his mouth, hands twitching against his chest. “please doyoungie, fuck me. i know you want to.”

dongyoung gasps, nodding as he pulls back. youngho stops him when he starts to reach over to the bedside table though, wrapping a hand around his wrist and pulling it back down to rest on his chest again. “no, no condom. i really wanna feel it,” he says, and just the thought of fucking youngho raw has dongyoung shivering, dick twitching as his head drops down to rest on youngho’s shoulder.

“yeah, yeah okay, i can do that,” he mutters, taking in a deep breath as he slides his hands down youngho’s body. he whimpers when he wraps a hand around himself, hand tightening for just a second before he moves to line himself up with youngho’s hole.

dongyoung doesn’t know what he was expecting, but the way youngho clenches around him as he pushes inside is definitely way, way better than anything his imagination ever could’ve provided him.

he feels choked up as he finally bottoms out, hands gripping youngho’s biceps in a death grip and head still resting on youngho’s shoulder. it’s overwhelming and dongyoung wants to know why they’ve never done this before because _holy shit._

a minute or so passes before youngho finally speaks up again, his hand coming up to pet dongyoung’s. “doyoungie, baby, do you think you can start moving for me?” he asks and dongyoung whines, hips bucking forwards as he tries to pull himself closer against youngho’s chest. “please baby boy, make me feel good.”

dongyoung whines again, nodding his head and then he starts to move, hips pulling back slowly as he finally gives youngho what he wants.

the rhythm he sets is slow, almost torturously so in youngho’s opinion, but the way dongyoung is whimpering against his chest with every thrust has youngho going along with it.

“that’s it baby, you’re doing so well,” he whispers, fitting his hand over dongyoungs when it falls to the bed. “it’s so good, you feel so good. i love you so much.”

dongyoung sobs at that, hips stuttering just a little. “yes, keep going like that baby,” youngho groans, his grip in dongyoung’s hair tightening so he can pull the younger up for a sloppy kiss.

even in the position they’re in, youngho retains his dominance, licking into dongyoung’s mouth like he owns it and dongyoung lets him. lets youngho have his way with him.

as the kiss gets messier, so does dongyoung, hips speeding up and nails scratching red lines down youngho’s chest as he chases after his high. at this point, he’s basically just sobbing against youngho’s mouth, breath hitching whenever youngho grinds back down against him and youngho loves it. loves that dongyoung is such a mess, that dongyoung is basically just using him to get off at this point.

“good boy, such a good boy. are you close?” dongyoung hums, his way of saying _yes_ and youngho pulls him back by his hair so their faces are just slightly apart. “use me then. fuck me baby boy.”

dongyoung really does start crying then, tears streaking down his cheeks as he fucks into youngho with all the energy he has left. his nails have broken the skin on youngho’s arm and it’s the final straw for dongyoung when youngho smudges some of his own blood on his fingers, bringing them up to his mouth to lick them clean.

he practically screams as he comes, moaning youngho’s name over and over like a goddamn mantra as he shoots inside of him and dongyoung feels like he’s on cloud nine. youngho isn’t fair behind, gasping when dongyoung collapses against him, his still hard dick rubbing up against dongyoung’s abdomen.

“doyoungie, baby, touch me please. you did so good, i’m so close. just touch me.” youngho’s voice is ragged as he moans for dongyoung, and true to his word, he is close. it only takes a couple strokes of his dick and one more aborted thrust of dongyoung’s him and youngho is coming, shooting ropes of come that land on both of their stomachs.

the next few minutes are filled with the sound of laboured breathing and nothing else.

both youngho and dongyoung whimper when dongyoung pulls out, and dongyoung almost loses it watching his come trickle out of youngho’s hole to form a stain on the sheets. youngho pulls him back up the bed when he gets bored of dongyoung simply watching, and they share a chaste kiss before dongyoung is slumping down against the elder’s chest.

“i’m really fucking happy we tried this out,” youngho sighs contentedly after a few more minutes. his hand is stroking random patterns across dongyoung’s back, relaxing the younger enough the he startles when youngho speaks.

“yeah well, taeil was actually the one who convinced me to try it,” dongyoung responds, voice slow and heavy; tired.

“taeil, huh,” johnny hums and dongyoung grunts in affirmation. he falls asleep relatively quickly after that, but youngho stays up a little longer, planning.

-

taeil doesn’t question it when a gift basket shows up on his door unannounced two weeks after his _chat_  with dongyoung at the party.

no, instead he takes in the free food, marvels at all the sweets stuffed inside the wrapping and shoots a quick text to doyoung.

 

**[10:34] taeyomi:**

congrats on getting that dick  
also tell your bf thanks for the sweets

**Author's Note:**

> doyoung has a tiny dick but youngho loves it okay bye


End file.
